Gunther likes Cece?
by kasumikasumi
Summary: Gunther is starting to not act like he normally is. What is up? How will Tinka handle it? Update: I never intended for Deuce to like Cece, Rocky only thinks he likes Cece. Deuce is starting to like Rocky.
1. Chapter 1

Shake it up

I don't own Shake it Up.

Chapter 1:

Strange It Up

It was another day on Shake it Up Chicago.

We were dancing along to a song like always. There was a guest star but it was just Gary Wild's grandmother.

"I'm Gary Wilde and this is Shake it up Chicago. Till next time. " Gary said.

"Hello baby." Gunther said.

For the first time, Cece tried to ignore him but seconds went by and he almost shouted in her ear.

"Hello baby." Gunther said

"What do you want?" Cece asked annoyed.

"Isn't that enough playing Gunther?" Tinka said bored.

Back in the old country, many people made Gunther and Tinka look totally normal, even there parents. However, nobody else on Shake it up Chicago besides Tinka and Gunther knew this.

Gunther didn't really like the move at first. It was quiet treacherous. In fact, English was as foreign as ever to them when they first arrived. Gunther's first English words were Hello, baby.

"I'm Gunther."Gunther said.

"And I'm Tinka." Tinka said.

"Und we are the Hessenheffers." They both said in unison.

Gunther was obnoxious and weird among other things. That was Cece's exact opinion of him.

"Hello Cece." Gunther said.

At school, Gunther started acting a little more stranger then usual.

"Tinka, I hate that. It makes me sound so conceited." Gunther said.

Tinka was taken aback by his words.

"You're crazy. Crazier then the chickens on our farm." Tinka said.

"Chickens this and chickens that. You tell people everyday about farming but our mother was the farmer. Dad was a…"Gunther said.

"Gunther, don't you say it." Tinka said.

"Hello Cece." Gunther said.

Cece was kind of shocked that he wasn't doing his normal introduction with Tinka.

"Hey." Cece said.

Rocky had a strange look of shock on her face.

"Hey." She said clueless as to why it was just Hello Cece and not Cece and Rocky.

"First not wearing matching outfits now this." Tinka said.

"Tinka, the reason why I acted so strange was partly because of my own insecurities." Gunther said.

"What does that even mean?" Tinka said.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shake it Up.

Chapter 2:

Disagree It Up

"I mean exactly what I said." Gunther said.

"We don't act strange." Tinka said.

"We announce ourselves like we're on stage every time we introduce ourselves." Gunther said.

"I think it's fun." Tinka said.

"I think it's stupid." Gunther said.

"It's not stupid." Tinka said angry.

"And our matching outfits, I don't even like sparkles." Gunther said.

"No way, you're lying." Tinka said.

"I am not." Gunther said.

"WOW." Rocky and Cece said as they looked over to Gunther.

"I'm sorry, you had to see that." Gunther said.

"Wow, that was… different." Rocky said.

"Yeah, it was." Cece said.

"What are you doing?" Rocky said to Cece.

"Looking at my horoscope." Cece said.

"Seriously, Cece, you brought a magazine to school." Rocky said.

"Not just any magazine." Cece said.

"Read the first page." Cece said.

"They mention Shake it Up Chicago." Rocky said happily.

"Keep reading." Cece said.

"Oh my gosh, they mention us." Rocky said.

"Now, the only thing that would be better is if we were on the cover of this magazine." Cece said slyly.

"Wow, this is so cool." Rocky said.

"It sure is." Cece said.

"Is that Teen Star Magazine?" Deuce asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Shake It Up

I don't own Shake it Up.

Chapter 3:

"Yes, it is." Cece said with a grin.

"Wow." Deuce replied.

"Something is very fishy around here." Tinka said on the way to class.

"Don't look at me. I mean, usually you could but I brought beef tacos." Gunther said.

"That's not what I meant." Tinka said.

"Oh right, as they say in our country, something is very much like a farm animal in this area." Gunther said with a grin.

"You changed, Gunther." Tinka said a bit saddened.

"I'm sorry." Gunther said.

"It's okay." Tinka said with a smile.

"So we'll start right back up with matching outfits tomorrow." Tinka said.

"No, No." Gunther said.

"Are you yanking my calculator?" Tinka said.

"No, no, I'm not yanking your chain." Gunther said.

"I don't know who you are anymore." Tinka said.

"Of course you do. I'm Gunther Hessenheffer, your twin brother." Gunther said.

"I don't know anymore." Tinka said with a sye.

"Come on now." Gunther said.

"Fine, no matching outfits. A little independence might do us good." Tinka said with a smile.

"I am a tough masculine guy." Gunther said.

Tinka laughs.

"Right." Tinka said sarcastically.

"Hello everybody." The male teacher said.

"Well, then class we will have a guest speaker today." The teacher continued to say.

"It's my girlfriend, she'll be watching the class." The male teacher said.

"Wasn't the teacher married?" Cece whispered to Rocky.

"I think so." Rocky whispered back.

"I wonder why the teacher is having his girlfriend watch the class." Tinka said.

"Gunther? Are you listening Gunther?." Tinka asked slighty annoyed as Gunther seemed to be off in his own little world.

"Sorry, what was it?" Gunther asked.

"I said I wonder why the teacher is having his girlfriend watch the class." Tinka said.

"Open your books to page 100." The woman said.

"I'm Ms. Shannon." The woman said.

"She's pretty." Tinka said.

Gunther knew Tinka wasn't talking about Cece of course but when she said that she looked in Cece's direction. What a beautiful girl. She had pretty eyes and really red curly hair. Usually red hair annoyed Gunther, usually. As soon as the teacher looked in Gunther's direction, Gunther turned his attention to his text book.

"Gunther was totally staring at you." Rocky said.

"I know, it's creepy." Cece said.

"Looking at your girlfriend, huh?" The Teacher said out of nowhere.

"What?" They both said.

"I would never date him. Even if he was the last dude on earth." Cece said.

"I would never date her either. Even if she was the last girl on the earth." Gunther said.

"Ok, sorry, back to your text books." The woman said.

"By the way I'm Ms. Buddy." The woman said.

"You have gone way to soft. I miss the old Gunther." Tinka said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gunther said.

"See, there you go again. Off in a daze. You usually listen to me, Gunther." Tinka said.

"I'm sorry, I just have my mind on other things." Gunther said.

"Or perhaps other people." Tinka said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Gunther asked surprised.

"Maybe that Ms. Buddy was right, you like Cece Jones." Tinka said.

"I do not." Gunther said surprised.

There he was lying. He totally did but he didn't want anybody to know. He usually was so sly with girls but Cece was different.

"You know, I don't like her but if she will make you happy…" Tinka said with another laugh.

"I said I don't like Cece." Gunther said.

"Oh then I suppose you like Rocky instead." Tinka said.

"No." Gunther said simply while playing with his mashed potatoes.

"See, I got more reaction out of you when I asked you if you like Cece, which proves you like her." Tinka said.

"No, no, absolutely not." Gunther said.

"Fine then. Subject dropped. I'm bored anyway." Tinka said.

I, Gunther like Cece Jones. I feel like I could almost faint. A part of me says tell her, you fool. Another part of me just wants me to just view her as another enemy. I've known for such a long time. I looked down at my finished food and wondered what I was to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Shake it Up

Chapter 4:

Comment It Up

I thought of putting the stuff on people thinking Gunther is gay cause apparently there are people think he is or at least ambiguously gay (right word?) . But of course, Disney wouldn't have gay people on TV, not that I've seen yet. I think the pairing of Cece and Gunther too much though to be against it but if they did have gay characters on Disney that actually said they were gay or something that would be okay.

I tried my best to concentrate on my book which is something I wasn't usually notorious at doing. In the past, I have attempted to skip school and missed out on doing my work. I tried my best to do just barely slide by. This means, too do so bad, I'm not some total geek but good enough not to fail the class.

It was quiet the specialty of mine.

"Gunther, I know you haven't been doing your work, you're one of the worst students."

"He is so loud and never does his work."

"He is the loudest in the class."

"He is the worst of the class."

"I've seen way better."

These were the things teachers said. Of course, I got punished but not too severely and didn't care. Detention was a familiar place. But I wasn't always like this. And despite my acts of not being branded a geek, I still got branded as gay and was asked to prove myself. So, I wore sparkles often.

I was straight. I knew that.

"Gunther is quiet pathetic."

"Gunther who?"

"Does he even like girls?"

"I like to pretend he is not a part of Shake It Up."

"He's okay."

That were the things that Shake It Up dancers said about him. And oh, the things Cece said about me.

"He's so strange."

"He's my enemy."

"We're frenemies."

"He is a good dancer at least."

With every passing moment, Tinka seemed more and more disgusted by my behavior.

"Only one more period. I hate gym." Tinka said.

"Yeah." Gunther said.

"Finally, you answered right away. I am so proud of you." Tinka said.

"Ah huh." Gunther said as he looked over to Cece.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Shake it Up

Chapter 5:

Alone It Up

School is over. The day is almost over. The house is quiet. Too quiet. My sister is on the computer. Our rooms are right across from each other.

We have an older sister that doesn't live with us who is 25. Nobody really knows about that though.

"Our grandfather sent us a picture of a goat. It's funny. It's a comic in our language." Tinka exclaimed laughing while trying to catch her breath.

Tinka had laughed really hard. At this time, we had slipped into our own language whereas we mostly would speak English at school.

"Yes, I know. I had just checked my electronic mail." Gunther said cracking a smile upon remembering it.

"So, what are you doing, Gunther?" Tinka said trying to see what he was doing.

"Drawing." Gunther said as he lay on his bed with a pencil in hand and a sketchpad by him.

"Oh, lemme see." Tinka said excitedly.

"You know I'm not too good but I try." Gunther said nervously.

"This is a horse." Tinka said smiling.

"Right." Gunther exclaimed happily for she had guessed correctly.

"Ah, the old country. The horses. Then we moved to the city." Tinka said dreamily then came back to reality as she said the last sentence.

"Chicago is great though." Gunther said in defense.

"Yeah, if it weren't for being here, we would of never been on Shake It Up Chicago." Tinka said with a sort of evil laugh.

"Still, that stuff you did on the home sheeping network was amazing." Tinka exclaimed happily after a pause.

"Yeah." Gunther said with a slight laugh.

He had boasted about it but was quiet embarrassed of it actually.

Gunther turned on the TV. It was a re-run of Shake it Up Chicago.

"Why don't I have a fancy agent?" Gunther said as Tinka was about to exit the room.

"Gunther, this isn't Pittsburgh, this is Chicago." Tinka said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I'll go cook dinner." Tinka said happy but hungry as she walked to the kitchen.

My parents were out at a business dinner. It was a fancy place.

"I wish I was at the Olive Pitt right now." Gunther yelled to Tinka slightly.

At this time, Tinka was in the kitchen already grabbing ingredients.

"Gunther, you can't mess this up for Mom and Dad. Don't even think about it." Tinka said.

Gunther let out a sye.

"Okay." Gunther said as he changed the channel to the home fruit network.

But then Gunther smiled. He had a trick or two up his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Shake it Up.

It's the beginning of something else…

Chapter 6:

iChange It Up

"Hey Deuce." Rocky said nearby her apartment.

"What?" Deuce said as he turned around.

"So umm you and Dina are still doing good right." Rocky said awaiting the answer.

"Not really." Deuce admitted.

Rocky's POV:

Oh my god. No wonder Dina had been acting so strange.

"It's not a big deal or anything." Deuce said.

It didn't seem that way to Dina.

"What happened between you two?" Rocky said curiously while puzzled.

"I'm not quiet sure." Deuce exclaimed while looking down at his shoes.

"What kind of answer is that?" Rocky asked confused.

"You two were so good together." Rocky said with a smile.

"Cause it's just not the same anymore. There is someone else I actually kind of liked but I don't…" Deuce said.

"Is it Cece?" Rocky said.

"What?" Deuce exclaimed looking up surprised with that quick question.

"Well, it sounded like you were going to say you didn't want to ruin the friendship. It's something people usually say." Rocky said.

"Cece told me, at least like a long time ago." Rocky said upon remembering it.

"Oh, I see." Deuce exclaimed simply.

"You should tell her how you feel." Rocky said happily.

"OK, I guess you're right." Deuce said hesitantly.

"Of course I am." Rocky said.

"But I still feel bad for Dina." Rocky said after a pause.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 7:

Confused It Up

Gunther and Tinka's house:

"The science fair is coming up." Gunther said while sitting at the dinner table.

"Uh huh…" Tinka said.

Tinka then turned to Gunther and looked confused.

"Who are you calling?" Tinka asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Gunther said.

"Tell me now." Tinka whispered curiously.

"Not now, it's ringing." Gunther whispered.

Tinka wanted to rip the phone out of Gunther's hand and she almost attempted to do so but decided not too.

"You're hiding something from me." Tinka said while huffing as Gunther hung up the phone.

"Yeah, I'm hiding something." Gunther said rolling his eyes.

"What's with you, huh? You usually don't do shit like this. You've changed." Tinka said while the food started to burn.

"Tinka, the food is burning." Gunther said as he looked over to the oven.

"Oh, shit, the rice cake casserole." Tinka said as she fetched for the off button.

"Well, then, I guess we have no choice." Gunther said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Tinka asked curiously.

"Off to the olive pit." Gunther said happily.

"What?" Tinka exclaimed.

Meanwhile by the steps of Rocky's and Cece's apartment building:

"Will you go out with me, Rocky" Deuce said.

Rocky started laughing.

"What's so funny." Deuce asked confused.

"You asking me out." Rocky said while still laughing.

Deuce wanted to just walk away.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Rocky said with a smile.

"But I'm a little confused." Rocky said with a serious face this time.

"Confused?" Deuce said probably equally confused.

Cece suddenly walked down the steps and looked at her two confused friends.

"What's up with you guys?" Cece asked.

"We're confused." They both said in unison.

"Wow Deuce and Rocky saying something t the same time, that's different." Cece said astounded.

"I just asked Rocky out." Deuce said pretty straightforwardly.

"So what's the problem." Cece said happily.

"The problem is that he was going out with Dina but now he likes me." Rocky said.

"Well, the beginning was great but it just wasn't what I looked for. It was really more like accepting a blind date." Deuce said while looking down at his shoes.

Rocky and Cece both looked at Deuce kind of while being disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I don't own Shake It Up

Wait It Up

I (Gunther) set the phone down. The casserole was burnt to a crisp. Tinka was worried.

"Let's go to a burger joint instead." Tinka said while trying to convince Gunther.

Tinka grabbed a sticky note and put it on the fridge and wrote with a black marker that came from a nearby cup in the kitchen between the fridge and sink.

It read:

Guther & I are dining out tonight.

"Well better go fix my hair up." Tinka said with a slight sye.

"Your hair looks fine." Gunther said in a neutral tone.

"Thank you." Tinka said while acting as if that just solved all her problems and with Tinka it did.

Gunther kept quiet about the ride he called.

It was 15 minutes later when Tinka was still in the bathroom that the car horn beeped. Gunther peered outside and saw the driver whom was dear to him.

"Hurry up Tinka." Gunther said anxious.

"Beauty takes time." Tinka said.

Gunther convinced his friend to wait awhile and the friend came in for awhile.

"Hey dude." The boy said.

"Hello Josh." Gunther said thus revealing who the boy was while happy.

"Thanks Josh." Gunther said appreciative.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for being such a great friend to my brother Rob." Josh said.

"Gunther are you talking to somebody out there." Tinka called from the bathroom while putting makeup on.

"Yeah, it's Josh." Gunther replied calling out.

"Josh Styles?" Tinka called out.

"Yes!" Gunther called back.

5 more minutes went by and Tinka came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Josh." Tinka said flirty.

Gunther was shocked. He had no idea Tinka could be this flirty.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Shake It Up

Chapter 9:

Contemplate It Up

It was pretty awkward for Rocky and it was getting late. Normally, she would jump at the opportunity to go out with a guy but granted it was always guys she was interested in but Rocky just didn't know how to respond. She had never though of Deuce in that way before. Suddenly Rocky did something that was a bit out of character for her, she left without saying a word and Cece called for her but Rocky just said bye to her.

That night it was quiet in the Hessenheffers' house and Rocky's house when everybody had gone to sleep except for Rocky and Gunther. I was writing in his journal at his house for he didn't have to worry about a job for he was only 14 and there was no school tomorrow. Rocky at her house also usually went to bed early but was suffering a bit of insomnia. She didn't know why but she knew she had it. She knew stuff like this.

I, Gunther know what I have to do, I have to tell Cece how I feel. Rocky also thought to herself that she should apologize to Deuce tomorrow. Shortly afterwards she drifted off into sleep finally when the birds started chirping outside. The next morning my older sibling rushed off to work before I could even say hi. My parents dashed off to work as well.

I thought maybe Tinka would be home but then she suddenly looked like she was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously looking up from my cereal bowl at the table in the kitchen.

"Out shopping. Want to come?" Tinka said with a smile.

"Shopping again?" I said groaning.

"You know we are running low on fruits and every other food." Tinka said pouting.

"We have enough fruits and other food, Tinka." I said while being suspicious of Tinka's true motive.

"Look, it's not like I'm going to go rob a bank, okay?" Tinka said assuringly.

"But Tinka, I do worry…" I said but was cut off while frustrated.

"I have to go now, bye." Tinka said and then before I knew it she was out the door.

Hours had passed by. The house was quiet. I didn't have any friends over. I was a bit of a social hermit. I know I probably should be nicer then people and actually maybe talk about my feelings but I probably won't.

That's just not me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected It Up

I don't own Shake it up

Gunther's POV:

Flashback:

Dinner last night was a mess. The waiter spilled food on Tinka twice when some mean girls kept bumping into Tinka.

"Aren't you those backup dancers on Shake It Up?" The waiter asked.

We both nodded our heads and smiled. It didn't help that we were on a popular dance show, we still were so unpopular.

"I hate your show." The waiter said laughing evily leaving me confused and Tinka to just simply look away.

There were four of us at a table. There was Tinka, the driver, me and some other dude the driver knew named Ken.

"You're looking quiet beautiful today, Tinka." Ken said slyly.

"That's true." Tinka said in a adoring manner.

"Only guy Tinka is in love with is herself." I thought and it was true.

Back to present:

It was about a quarter to 3 when Tinka arrived home from shopping and went back to clean her room. She hated cleaning but did it anyway though she didn't have to clean much besides doing laundry.

"Done." Tinka said after coming out 5 minutes later as she carried out clothes in a basket obviously not really done.

"That's nice." I said.

This time I turned on the TV and searched the channels. I watched a copule of cartoons, the airing of the shake it up show and then looked over to my tapes in till I found a old VHS of The Home Sheeping Network. Then I started watching it. There was Jake, some guy I hated and got fired from the network, then Maggie who was kind of hot but not like Cece. All of a sudden I started thinking of her again.

All of a sudden Tinka came out dressed all fancy.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" I said with a raised eyebrow.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Shake it Up.

Chapter 11:

Apologize It Up

Gunther's POV:

"I'm going to go on a date with this boy." Tinka said.

"A date? Really? With who? Why didn't you tell me that." Gunther said still filled with like a thousand other questions.

"No big deal. This really hot older guy." Tinka said dreamily.

"But Tinka…" Gunther exclaimed.

"I'll tell you the details later. I'll be late." Tinka said as she shut the door and before I knew it she was gone.

I looked outside the windows too see who it was but the windows were too dark. And I almost opened the window to see if I could hear who it was but didn't.

The next day:

School started up again after the short vacation. It was fall already and the air was as fresh as ever.

After four days, Rocky ten knew what she had to do.

"Hello Deuce." Rocky said as confident as ever.

"Hey." Deuce replied simply as he shoved one last book into his locker.

"I've been thinking and I will go out on a date with you." Rocky said as she looked into his eyes which she thought were magnificent.

"Great." Deuce said with a slight smile.

It was then when Rocky flashed a slight smile back. The two then stared into each others eyes in till what seemed out of nowhere…

"What a cute copule you make." Cece said as she appeared from around the corner.

"How did you know?" Rocky asked giving Cece a suspicious look.

"Well, I saw the way you totally were looking at each other. " Cece said smiling.

Gunther swallowed and tried to remain calm. His slyness didn't seem to be starting up again anytime soon.

"Hello, Cece, Rocky and Deuce." Gunther said with a serious tone.

"Hey." Cece said.

After some time Deuce and Rocky said hey back wondering just what Gunther wanted.

"I'm so sorry that I am not always kind to you." Gunther said after taking a breath.

"Ah, Gunther that is so sweet." Cece said admiring.

"Yeah, that's cool man." Deuce said nonchantly.

"Yeah, really cool." Rocky said while appearing the most confused for some reason.

"Hey, there is something I need to tell you guys." Ty said after coming out of the principal's office.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Shake it Up.

Chapter 12:

Find Out It Up

Just pretend fall is in February or something. Lol.

At lunch time Cece and Rocky were giggling and kept talking about boys.

"Trevor is cute but taken." Cece said.

Cece then had an idea.

"And of course we all must know who Rocky thinks is cute." Cece said smiling.

"Oh Cece." Rocky said with a nervous laugh.

"What? You know it's true." Cece said smiling.

Then she looked over at Dina.

"I'm sorry, Dina." Cece said concerned.

Dina gave Cece a blank stare at just looked over at her food. School today was fun. We didn't have much work. It was almost valentines day. It had been two days and I still didn't know who Tinka was dating.

"Hey Josh, would you happen to know who my sister is dating."

"Well, I saw her out with some guy at the movies last night. I was with my parents. Sheesh, they are so embarrassing." Josh said rambling on.

"Who was the guy Josh." Gunther asked curious.

"I believe he is that guy named Trevor." Josh said happily.

"Hmm, I don't know a Trevor. So you know him, though?" Gunther said.

"Not really. I just overheard him say his name was Trevor. Of course…" Josh said.

"Of course, what!" Gunther said in a demanding tone.

"There was another guy. In fact, she didn't come with Trevor. Trevor was with this chick named Lisa. I think Tinka was with the other guy but none of them kissed or anything, it was strange so I don't know." Josh said rambling on again.

"But who is the other guy. Please, spit it out." Gunther said losing patience.

"It was Ty Blue." Josh said neutrally.

"Ty Blue?" Gunther said shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 13:

Jealous It Up

Gunther's POV:

This story has now become quiet cliché I suppose. Ty and Tinka were a copule. Rocky and Deuce were a copule. There were few unhappy lovesick people around like Dina. Of course, it's not like Cece and I were together. As boyfriend and girlfriend anyway.

But here I was hanging out with Cece. The prospect of being boyfriend and girlfriend suddenly faded and I found myself attracted to Jena, this girl whom was friends with Cece and I had met together with her in English class. However, it's not like I didn't like Cece. I was confused.

"You're cute." Jena would say.

"You're nice." I said all happy.

"I think Jena and Gunther like each other." Rocky said at lunch.

"What makes you say that?" Cece said looking up from one of her favorite desserts, wacky cake.

"The way they look at each other, it's the same way Deuce and I look at each other." Rocky said while sying as she recalled the little romantic moments Deuce and her shared.

Of course, those romantic moments were really just them staring at each other and complimenting each other. The two hadn't even kissed yet nor dated. There date was to be Friday at The Chicago Café. The Chicago Café had lots to choose from.

Soon enough Friday came and Rocky and Deuce were ready for the big night.

"Would you go out with me?" Jena said flipping her hair.

"Huh?" I said while looking up from putting books in my locker.

"I know it might be strange since I'm a girl asking a guy out but we don't live in the 1600s, do we?" Jena said.

I then noticed Cece and Rocky had heard from coming down the hall.

"So do you want to go out or not?" Jena asked again playing with her hair.

What was this feeling? Was it love?

"Hey, Rocky I just got a text from this older guy. Remember Josh?" Cece said gushing.

Wait a second, the Josh that was my friend? The boy who was at some music club.

Cece was happy but not that happy, it just seemed to Rocky again that Cece liked him.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"He asked me out." Cece said gushing.

"Earth to Gunther." Jena asked me again waving her hand in front of my face.

"No, sorry." I said.

Suddenly I was jealous. Josh asked my Cece out? I mean, he asked Cece out?

"Oh, so you are busy?" Jena said hoping it was so.

"I just don't like you like that." I said gently.

"Oh." Jena said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

It was then I was surer then ever whom I really desired to be with.

"So you definitely have to say yes." Rocky said smiling.

"No, no, I don't." Cece said surprisingly in protest.

"Why? Huh?" Rocky said giving Cece a strange look.

Cece then looked over at Gunther while Gunther looked back at Cece.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Shake It Up.

It's the moment you've been waiting for. Deuce and Rocky date.

Chapter 14:

Date It Up

"Hello darling." Deuce said to Rocky handing her some flowers and candy.

"Hey darling." Rocky said back smiling.

"Shall we?" Deuce asked motioning her to the car.

"We shall." Rocky said.

"So what looks good?" Deuce asked while looking at the menu.

"Well, you know what's good. You've been here thousands of times." Rocky said in a factual manner.

"So true." Deuce said while checking the pockets of his jacket.

"What are you looking for?" Rocky asked curiously.

"My wallet." Deuce said.

"Oh no, really?" Rocky asked.

"Wait a second, that's right I put it in my inside jacket pocket." Deuce said.

"What? No, you didn't?" Rocky said.

"See, you can buy keychains or actual keychains." Deuce said happily after he got his wallet out while showing the contents of what was inside his jacket.

"You brought that on your date." Rocky said surprised as Deuce zipped his jacket back up.

"A man has to make a living." Deuce said neutrally.

"Oh, Deuce." Rocky said giggling.

After we were outside the restaurant

"The food was good." Rocky said

"Yeah, it sure was." Deuce said.

Rocky and Deuce were back in the cab in a minute of seconds after whistling for one.

"You are beautiful." Deuce said looking into Rocky's eyes.

"You are handsome." Rocky said back looking into his eyes.

They were about to kiss when an umbrella had hit the car door.

"Hey buddy." The cab driver said after rolling down the window.

"What the hell?" Rocky and Deuce said in unison as they looked up.

It was none other then Ty what could he possibly want.

Flashback:

Rocky's POV:

After school yesterday, we went to the Shake It Up studio when I witnessed the most strangest thing ever. Gunther and Cece kept looking at each other. I knew something was up.

End Flashback

Well, I take it back. This was the weirdest thing ever today.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 15:

Non Date It Up

Flashback:

It was Friday while Rocky and Deuce were eating. Cece was at home, bored.

"Next weeks guest on Shake It Up Chicago is Marsha Parlor. I am so getting me an autograph. He's hot and a women." Flynn said to a bored Cece who was trying to watch the news.

This was the first time in a long time Flynn had payed attention to Cece.

"Masha Parlor is 13." Cece said who knew she wasn't really a women but a mear year longer than her.

"Just perfect for me." Flynn said.

Cece rolled her eyes. She was used to it though. It wasn't the first time Flynn tried to go after older women. He can be one sick dude even though he's her brother.

"Hello Cece, I got off work early today, have you had dinner yet." Cece's mother had said as she had already opened the door halfway.

"Not hungry." Cece said.

"She's like the only single girl in her main group of weirdo friends." Flynn said.

"Shush." Cece thought but was silent.

"I already ate mom by the way." Flynn said.

"Did Cece cook for you?" Cece's mother said.

"Like heck she did, I ate at my best friend's house." Flynn said confidently.

Flynn was already out of the room off to read a comic book awhile later.

"You won't be single forever, honey." Cece's mother said to a bored Cece who had been sitting on the couch with her face in front of the TV to the news channel.

"Thanks mom." Cece said though she felt silly saying thanks to such a thing.

End Flashback:

Now, it was Friday when Ty was outside the cab where Rocky and Deuce sat.

Then Cece's mother went to go make dinner for herself as the phone rang. Cece rapidly picked it up after the voice message.

"Hey this is Gunther…" Gunther said and couldn't get anything else out before Cece picked it up.

"Hello Cece." A all to familiar voice said who was none other than Gunther.

"Hey Gunther, what's up." Cece said happily into the phone.

"I was wondering if you could come over." Gunther said.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Cece said.

"Great." Gunther said.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Shake it Up.

Chapter 16  
>Ask Out It Up<p>

Cece's POV:

So, today was the first time since the Valhoosit (sp?) holiday that I was in Gunther's apartment. It's the first time I got invited over where I didn't have to ask what catch there was because I think we had graduated from frenemies to actual friends.

"Hey, what's up, Gunther?" I asked.

**For **awhile we got along fine and were the best of just friends but then…

One thing that really stuck out was that it was just us. Well, there was Gunther's parents playing bingo in the den but otherwise there was nobody in the apartment.

"Actually a lot, maybe you're wondering why I invited you." Gunther said.

"Maybe, maybe not. "I said happily wondering what this was all about.

"I wanted to tell you something." Gunther said as he chooses his words carefully.

"Okay." I said.

"It's not exactly easy for ask this but will you go out with me?" Gunther asked.

I was silent. Now the whole house was silent not even his parents were yelling bingo as they were doing two months ago. I could see his parents playing bingo. It was a game Gunther and I also had played. We had so much fun together but this, seriously?

I looked around and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I will go out with you." I said smiling.

Gunther smiled back.

"Pick you up at seven tomorrow, okay?" Gunther said suavely.

"It's a date." I said not trying to be overly excited but still grinning.

Gunther's POV:

So today was the first time since our country's holiday that she was in my apartment. I must say I didn't totally hate her way back then either. She wasn't as bad as in the looks apartment. Of course, I would never have wanted to willingly admit either of those things. I didn't disrespect her anymore and she didn't do that too me either.

It was truly a beautiful friendship. But how, I wanted it to be more. It was some after when I knew it in my heart I really like never before wanted to be her boyfriend.

When I told her I liked her, there were no words for awhile. It kind of felt unreal when she said yes but boy, was I happy.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 17

Morning It Up

Gunther's POV:

"You've been acting weird, happier than usual, what's up?" Rocky said as the two walked to school.

"Oh nothing, really." Cece said trying to remain cool and collected.

Rocky gave Cece a suspicious look.

"Well, I have a date." Cece blurted out with confidence.

I don't need to hide anything, she thought.

A few hours before

"Tinka, that is the fifth scarf you've tried on." Gunther said as he ate his breakfast seeing Tinka in the living room.

The living room was small and had no TV. The main room had a TV and some other rooms too.

"I want to look good." Tinka said.

"What's up with the scarf thing anyway? We're just going to school. They all look good anyways." Gunther said in between bites.

"I don't know which one goes better with my outfit." Tinka said with pride.

"Great." Gunther almost mumbled sarcastically but kept to himself.

"I wonder if the place down the street hires 15 years old." Tinka said coming out with no scarf.

"You're not 15, Tinka." Gunther said giving Tinka a suspicious look.

"No, but I will be eventually." Tinka said.

"Isn't it great how we can work at 15." Tinka exclaimed with a sense of joy in her voice.

"I guess." Gunther said neutrally though he'd rather talk about something else.

"You know, fuck it, I don't need to match." Tinka said as she laughed.

"Good for you, Tinka." Gunther said he rinsed his bowl out in the kitchen for he was done now.

"So how was the date shit?" Tinka said happily.

"It's not till tonight." Gunther said neutrally.

"Oh, right." Tinka said with a grin.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 18:

Double It Up

Cece's POV:

"Someone looks nervous." Rocky said at the lunch table.

"Kind of." I said as I saw Gunther from across the place.

"It'll be fine." Rocky said trying to comfort her best friend.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"How is it going with Deuce?" I asked.

"It's going great but we haven't even had our first kiss yet." Rocky said nonchalantly.

"We're going on another date today. This time to the movies." Rocky exclaimed chiming in.

"What movie are you going to see?" I asked curiously.

"ZG481110." Rocky said as she had successfully remembered the ridiculous long title.

"Oh, right that movie with the title that doesn't make any sense." I said with a slight snicker.

"Yeah, the one where the people go far off into the world." Rocky said happily.

"It's a thriller but it also is supposed to have a tiny bit of romance." Rocky said as Gunther approached the lunch table.

"We could double date." Rocky said as she got an idea.

"Sure, I'll check with Gunther." I said as I wondered what kind of meat was on her tray while poking at it with a spork.

"And I'll check with Deuce." Rocky said while looking at her food while her mind started to think of Deuce again.

"That is a great idea." I said.

The night of the date

"OK, four tickets, check, it's too your left." The ticket guy said.

"Sorry guys, but ticket machine is broken." The movie speaker guy called out.

"I can't wait for the movie." Rocky said.

"But I'm having a really great time." Rocky said with a smile looking over at Deuce.

The two eyeballed each other like puppies in love on some animal show.

"I'm having a really great time." Deuce exclaimed.

The night was okay for the start.

"And it's in 3D." Deuce whispered as the lights began to dim.

"I just love 3D movies." Deuce whispered some more.

"Who doesn't?" Rocky whispered back.

"Totally." Gunther and I whispered in reply.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 19:

Pop Corn It Up

Gunther's POV:

Cece is looking gorgeous tonight. The usher came in with a flashlight and almost shined it in Rocky and Deuce's eyes just as they were done kissing.

"Hey, I know you." Rocky said.

"Josh?" I and Rocky said in unison.

Gunther was speechless.

"Yeah, it's me." Josh said.

"And Gena?" I exclaimed sort of over it.

Gena then attempted to get into my seat.

"Scoot over." Gena said way too slyly.

"Can't you sit somewhere else?" Josh said.

"I want to sit here." Gena said impatient.

"Sorry about the light thing. Just checking the aisles." Josh said sympathetically.

"Come on now, Gena, you can sit somewhere else." Josh exclaimed to a ever impatient Gena.

Gena huffed.

"No, I want to sit here." Gena said.

"You aren't good enough for my friend Cece but you good enough for me." Gena said in not so perfect English.

After awhile the harassment stopped and Josh sat near us. We learned that Gena was Josh's date despite Gena hitting on Gunther like some kind of freak. Josh was embarrassed and felt betrayed. The previews haven't even started but Deuce and Rocky's kissing has. Gunther and I look over only to see the joining of the lips. It was there second kiss now ever. In contrast, only thing that touched my lips was the refreshments I had bought at the stand. A jumbo popcorn and a cool ice like drink.

Deuce and Rocky acted really love struck but calm. Before I knew it the movie was over. There was no kiss goodnight but there were sparks. I could feel it. But on the way we even encountered a kissing Tinka and Ty who went to go see some other movie but that movie too was in 3D.

Cece's POV:

Some dude came in with a flashlight and almost shined it in my best friends face and her date just as they got done snogging. Rocky seemed to know the guy. I knew him but only kind of. Not like rocky. Gunther was speechless over there.

He was as motionless as a log too. He looked nice though. This was so romantic in till this happened at least. Some chick who asked out Gunther tried to get into his seat like some love sick puppy. She kept telling him to scoot over. He apologized nicely.

It seems he wasn't at all evil like his date. Josh kept telling her she should sit somewhere else. After some time, the chick sat down elsewhere and Josh sit near us. We were educated of Gena and Josh's date. The previews hadn't even started.

Deuce and Rocky locked lips maybe once or twice. Gunther sure had big popcorn. Deuce and Rocky was such a perfect couple. Before I knew it the movie was over even though I fell asleep many times during it. I don't know if he wants to kiss me. He didn't kiss me. Did my breath stick? We also saw Ty and Tinka going in to watch a different movie as we were leaving the movie.


	20. Chapter 20

I Don't Own Shake It Up  
>Not much is said in Chapter 20, it more of a description of Cece and Gunther's feelings and are total flashbacks before there first date.<p>

Chapter 20

Cece Think It Up

*Flashback*

Cece's POV:

At that moment my heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. I swear I could even feel tension in my fingers. Was it all really real? It was. It really was.

My mother gave me a strange look and walked off into the kitchen after I told you I had a date with Gunther Hessenheffer. I didn't know what to make of it but all I knew was that I was happy even if I was worried but nervous, more nervous. In my 14 years of life, I had dated a couple of guys but it was nothing really serious. This felt more serious somehow.

I didn't know why exactly. Rocky and I had been to the mall that day and looked at various clothes and shoes and everything else we had feasted our eyes on. We bought up a storm but surprisingly it wasn't too compulsive. Nobody bothered me till Gena stepped in yet again. She hadn't been seen in days, it was like she had left town.

Gena started off minding her own business in the frozen food section of the supermarket then chatted up my mother and falsely told her she was a friend of mine. My mother had already known this and knew Gena. Gena did things like shop alone in the supermarket. Nobody knew why. She just did. In fact, I have no idea who her parents even are except there names were Rebekka and Karl.

I also heard stuff about her sister Gertrude who was 20 years old. I suppose Gertrude didn't know somehow how much her sister disliked or hated me because when she saw me a couple times she would say hi. Dina was starting to act more like how she normally was but still; I didn't see much of her. Then she started dating a guy named Paul and suddenly I saw her all over the place.

"Hey, I've heard my brother asked you out." Tinka said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, he did." I said smiling back.

We hadn't even been out but the word had already been out. Somehow everybody in school knew. There was heaps of gossip going around like always.

"Good morning Gunther"

It was hard to concentrate on my biology homework for I kept thinking of Gunther. It was nearly impossible. We were finally a couple. Have I mentioned how happy I was? I was.

As I raked the leaves I thought about how our date was too be only 2 days away and the days sometimes slowly passed by and other times they weren't. The leaves were so colorful but fall was almost over and done with.

However, things were only going to get even more complicated.

*End Flashback*


	21. Chapter 21

I Don't Own Shake It Up.  
>Another flashback chapter with little dialogue. In future chapters, there'll be more dialogue.<p>

Chapter 21

Gunther Think It Up

*Flashback*

Gunther's POV:

My parents gave me a strange look when I said I had a date with Cece Jones. Unlike Cece, my parents were always together when they weren't at there jobs. Sometimes it was borderline sickening. There wasn't a day that had gone by when they didn't say I love you. My love was once filled with sparkles.

Now it was just blackness. By that, I mean the walls were painted black. Tinka had disapproved but now didn't care much. She would often say I missed the sparkles but now she didn't even mention it. I guess she got tired of it.

Things though were really changing now. We were once just two groups of people, now so many people were paired off into couples. How lucky were we to not be in unrequited love. I thought so many times how I could probably be falling into a unrequited love. Such was not the case.

I knew this when Cece Jones had said yes to my date request. It was something that had never happened before. I never kissed a girl. I hadn't even been on a date before. I didn't know it at the time but Cece was more like me then I knew.

It was at least that way in the dating department. Tinka was the same. Ty was her first date. Even when they broke up, things were never really over between the two. It's like they had some weird silent bond. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

I did a lot of pretending back in the day. I pretended to be cool. Well, sort of. I felt like a dweeb when I was following Ty's rules of cool. It was like I was doing everything wrong no matter what I did.

Now, I'm more content with myself. It was better that way. Not just for me but for everybody. In grade school before I even knew everybody I knew in Chicago, I entered a writing competition. I actually won 2nd place. After that, I never won anything else.

The award still resides in a compartment in my desk door. I had a lamp, a table, a place to write. I jotted down thoughts tonight like never before. My fan was blaring because of how hot it was. It had been wicked hot last summer.

That was usually unusual.

"Where did the bandages go?" Tinka asked me stepping into my room trying to balance walking on one foot.

She had hurt herself bad while skating. It was about two hours after school now.

"There in the bathroom cabinet. There on the second shelf. Dad always puts them there." I said.

"Thanks." Tinka said as she walked off.

*End Flashback*


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Show It Up

The next day after our first date I talked to Rocky and we talked about the new and improved skating rink in town. Rocky suggested that next time, we go on a date we could have some alone time. I agreed. Rocky and I went after to school to the skating rink to see it. The rink was added on too.

There were more arcade games and more area to skate. Sizable donations had been made to the community from the Shake It Up TV show. We had first learned about it from Gary Wilde. This morning on Shake It Up Chicago was great.

"We are still so sophisticated and we are still growing up." Rocky said while looking in the mirror with me as I brushed my ratty hair caused by the wind.

"And we are still mature." I said with a smile.

Then we proceeded to crack up. There were many dancers on the show that were older than us though. Not to mention, taller. But, hey, so what. Those words , in which we spoke weren't false.

"Only a few more minutes till the show starts." Gary Wilde said to us from behind the door of our dressing room.

"OK Gary." Rocky and I called out to him in unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." I said to Rocky with a giggle.

"OK but not a $5.00 one." Rocky said slyly.

"Ok, deal." I said with a giggle.

Meanwhile outside near the dance floor of the show

"Shit, Deuce, you smell different." Ty stated.

"It's cologne." Deuce said.

There was nothing too different from that.

"Easy, lover boy." Ty said.

"I smelled that cologne from like a mile away." Gunther said appearing. 


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 23

Ty Think It Up

Ty's Point Of View:

(Before Gunther and Cece's Date)

Okay well, basically it went down like this. I told my mom that I was dating when she happened to ask me because my little sister was dating. She had no idea who Tinka was. When Deuce first told me he was dating my little sister, I laughed because I didn't think he was serious. But he was.

(After Gunther and Cece's Date, but before the skating rink opening)

I noticed something. It seems through my "sources" (which is friends) that the majority of couples I've ever known already kiss on the first date. However, Tinka and I didn't kiss on our second date even though we tried to on our first date. Our attempts were always interrupted. My little sister even kissed Deuce on the first date. However, her friend Cece and that country boy Gunther haven't kissed yet.

What were they waiting for? When asked, the two were silent. It was almost like talking to statues. How can two people be so in love and nothing.

(Skating Rink Opening Day)

I'll tell you some about my girlfriend. Apparently some members of my family find it hard to believe I have a girlfriend. I don't see why they can't understand it. I'm handsome and I'm a great dancer. Ok, maybe I appreciate myself a little too much, but appreciation goes a long way. Girls like confidence, at least that's what it said on the cover of a magazine Rocky had.

She totally caught me looking at that girly magazine. OK, so sometimes I get curious. I'm just naturally curious. I can't help that.

(A few hours before the date)

I asked them what they were waiting for and time was ticking. Cece muttered out a you're right and Gunther just said yeah, goat's milk. I have no idea what that means. I almost tripped over somebody in the skating rink the other day. I have to watch where I'm going.

Anyways, if I write a book sometime it'll be the story of me and how awesome I am at dancing and sports. You know, I think I'll write one right now. I just need a pen and paper. Wait, a second, forget that! I got a laptop. I have to watch the time though, got another date with Tinka.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 24:

Dream It Up

*dream sequence*

Things were getting more awkward. What seemed simple, was getting more complicated. I thought we were going to be alone for our date time. Well, I was right. But that didn't stop the pre crap.

It all started when I was on the steps near my apartment. I was waiting for some sort of sign. Gunther had stood me up and it felt like all was wrong with the world. The sky seemed greyer then ever today. Things weren't making sense.

I guess it was too good to be true. Enemies can't become people who date. There's just no way. But I didn't want to be sad. So I pepped up and waited for Rocky.

Rocky arrived about 20 minutes later. I don't know what kept her so long. I don't know why I waited this long. I didn't know much of anything anymore. All I knew was I was wishing someone would have been there sooner with me.

Rocky arrived with a pissed off expression on her face. I think she had officially gone off her rockers. I thought maybe something bad happened to her.

"Hello Rocky." I said happily.

"Hello Cece." She said with a jump rope in hand.

She seemed snotty. Snottier then she ever been even though she was 99% nice to me.

"I just found it out." Rocky said without me asking her about wanting to jump rope.

I gave her a curious look wondering what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Right, you don't know." Rocky gave her ever popular suspicious look.

"You weren't there, Cece." Rocky said again with rage.

I still was wondering.

"I don't understand." I said confused.

I soon discovered I was surrounded by Ty, Deuce, Rocky, Gunther, Dina and Gena.

"You weren't there!" Rocky said with rage.

"Where!" I yelled back.

"You should have come to the game." Rocky said with an evil laugh.

"You went to a sports game?" I said thinking that might have been it.

"No, it was spin the bottle." Rocky said now smiling.

I really do think Rocky is losing it.

"Come on, guys…" I said wanting this to be over.

"Spin the bottle." Rocky said smiling.

"You don't like that game Rocky. None of us do. We just don't participate in that." Cece said with a state of panic.

*end dream sequence*


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 25:

Park It Up

"So ready to go?" Gunther said on at 5:00 on our date evening.

"Yes." I said

"You look nice." Gunther said.

"Thanks, you too." I said.

On the way, on the pavement stood Deuce inches away from the park. We waved to Deuce and he waved back.

"You can buy cotton candy or actual cotton from him tonight." I said.

"Ah, yeah, that's our friend Gunther." Gunther exclaimed.

Meanwhile

"It's a 2 for 1 special too." Deuce said to Flynn.

"OK, I get it Deuce." Flynn said.

"Where is that best friend of yours?" Deuce asked.

"Watching Space Monkeys. I hate that show." Flynn exclaimed with disgust.

"Papa needs a brand new pair of headphones." Deuce started to sing.

"Dude, I hope you're not planning on making money off that singing." Flynn said in response while covering his ears.

"No, little man, I'm not actually, I just told you its cotton or cotton candy today." Deuce said.

"Right." Flynn exclaimed.

"I'm here." Rocky said appearing.

"I can't believe you two are dating, well, maybe I can." Flynn said.

"What are you doing here Flynn?" Rocky asked curious.

"I'm here for the swing sets, baby." Flynn said.

"Since when did he call you baby, baby." Deuce exclaimed.

"Don't call me baby." Rocky said slyly.

"But ba.. sweetheart." Deuce said disappointed.


	26. Chapter 26

I Don't Own Shake It Up

Chapter 27

Shoe It Up

It was a sunny day and today I received something very special but before I get ahead of myself. I'll tell you of the events that led up to it because I am kind of in love with writing, okay more like totally. Anyway…

It all started on a perfect sunny day in Chicago, Illinois. None other than where I live if you have been reading thus far even know I now you haven't because I usually write stuff that is too private but what you about to witness is sweet and romantic.

But first, I'll talk about my friend Dina. See, Dina hadn't really been all that nice these couple of months but she was slowly becoming one of my very best friends again. She's even been friendlier to Deuce. School was good. There was the ever favorite strawberry cake (okay I prefer chocolate but strawberry is good too) and pizza.

We even had 4 different kinds to choose from today. LOL, not really. School isn't a Sandwich Way. Sandwich Way is a sort of fast food place where they make a Sandwich according to what you tell them to put on it. Since we're famous and all, we never really thought of having normal jobs. Of course, I'm only 14 and they don't start hiring you till your 15 in Chicago.

Earlier today, though Rocky and I went shoe shopping.

"Do you have these shoes in my size?" Rocky said bluntly.

"What is your size?" The women in red asked.

"11, Women's." Rocky said somewhat quietly.

"Umm sorry?" The women in red asked.

"11." Rocky said.

The women on the other end (in red) of the desk eyes widen.

"How old are you?" The women asked.

"14." Rocky said with a smile because she knew lying was bad.

The women on the other end of the desk eyes widen more.

"Holy crap." The women exclaimed in a series of gasps.

"It's not big deal. I wear the same shoe size as my older brother. No big deal." Rocky said trying to change the subject.


	27. Chapter 27

I Don't Own Shake It Up

Chapter 28

Skate It Up

"So how did it go?" Rocky asked me as in a super happy tone.

"It was good." I said which a lie in any way wasn't.

But here's the thing. It could have been better.

"Did you guys kiss?" She asked me.

That girl always wanted to know… well, since a short while but if we had kissed yet.

"Kind of." I said while trying not to get the words out.

I felt kind of stupid.

"How do you kind of kiss." Rocky said looking at me suspiciously.

"Well…" I said as I trailed off.

*flashback*

"Wow, this place is big." Gunther said while looking even hotter by the minute.

"Yeah, I know." I said as it was so obvious but true.

"Well, time for skates." Gunther said as we walked up to the counter.

"I am a women's size 4 and he's size 8." I said.

I was so glad, no offenses that I didn't have big feet like Rocky, size 11. (real shoe size? IDK.)

"Okay, I'll get them." The woman behind the counter said.

"That'll be 5 bucks rental fee." The woman behind the counter then said while adjusting her eye glasses.

She also had those long strings on her glasses. The kind of strings I've seen on ladies in libraries.

"Thanks." We both said.

Sometimes it was kind of funny when we said things in unison. We skated and skated. We had a lot of fun. Different songs were played. The place was pretty packed but still kind of roomy.

It was about 15 minutes later when the fast paced music and the rink filled with all lovey dovey couples. Nobody I knew at the time, surprisingly. A slow love song called "Charlotte" played.

So, I continued to skate with Gunther. Who knew skating could be so romantic. When the song was over, the music switched back to fast pace rock and roll. It was about 3 songs in and had changed to rap for the first time when…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

I don't own Shake It Up

(really Chapter 28, I'll fix numbering)

Accident It Up

Then he began to lean and I (Cece) think you might think you know what comes next. We both had our eyes closed and were about to kiss till we heard Gena scream. We were actually going to ignore it but she almost knocked me down. Dina suddenly showed up, which seemed out of nowhere pulling her off to the side.

"Wonder what that shit was all about?" I asked all dizzy.

"I don't know but are you okay?" Gunther said worried.

"Sure, why would I not be okay." I said with a laugh.

"That was a pretty big scare." Gunther said relieved.

"Hey, how about we get out of here and go to the park." I said.

"Sounds, good, I'm kind of tired of skating." Gunther said.

"Me, too." I exclaimed in agreement.

Meanwhile

"So what do you want to do, Tinka?" Ty said smoothly.

"I don't know." Tinka said bored.

Tinka looked around.

"Let's go to the park." Rocky said with a smile unaware that her best friend was heading there too.

"Where is Deuce today, anyways?" Tinka asked curiously.

"You'll see." Rocky said with a laugh leaving Tinka very confused.

At the park, seconds after Ty spotted Deuce behind a snow cone cart

"Deuce is that you?" Ty said to Deuce who had been turned around the other way helping a customer with there balloon. It almost flew away.

"Hi." Deuce said turning around shortly afterwards.

"I'll have blueberry." Ty said.

"Strawberry." Rocky said.

"Lemon." Tinka said.

"So they hired a little 14 year old child after all?" Ty said jokingly.

"Oh please, Ty." Deuce said.

"Just kidding." Ty said.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I don't own Shake It Up

Science It Up

"My name is Cece Jones. For my presentation, I shall use this light bulb. This is my science project." Cece said into the recorder.

"Hello Cece, what are you doing?" Rocky asked worried.

"Hey, practice my speech for the science fair." Cece said happily.

"It's good and all but you do know only the winner has to make a speech." Rocky looked at Cece suspiciously.

"Exactly, I so am going to win or at least try." Cece said with a smile.

"Cece, no offense, but the judges are really tough, I never win." Rocky said.

"And Cece it's not due for another 3 months and not doing it only costs you a whole letter grade besides when do you ever get straight A's?" Rocky asked after a pause to think.

"Yeah, well, I'd thought I'd get a head start. Besides you're looking at the new and improved Cece." Cece said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

"Never better, why?" Cece said.

"This isn't like you." Rocky said.

"Exactly and it wasn't like to be date Gunther before but now it is. Things change." Cece said.

"Well, I do see your point." Rocky said happily.

"I don't understand love at all but I think a number of ladies dig me." Flynn said.

"Your 9 years old, Flynn. What do you even mean by ladies?" Rocky asked.

"Hello. What else? Women." Flynn said.

Rocky and Cece's attention was back on the project.

Flynn rolled his eyes and said "Typical."

The door bell rang

"I'll get it." Flynn said yelling to his mom.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Shake It Up

Chapter 30

Gym It Up

"You look pretty in that dress." Gunther said to Cece on the set of shake it up Chicago.

"It's been like that all week." Rocky said motioning to Gunther and Cece.

"How come you never compliment me? Do you think I'm ugly?" Rocky said snapping at Deuce.

"No you are beautiful." Deuce quickly exclaimed.

"Thank you and you look handsome today too." Rocky said.

The bell rang and every student except some got into there classrooms.

"OK, class, take your seats, please." The teacher said after the bell had rang.

"I shall now start roll call. You know the drill." The teacher said looking half bored.

Our teacher of history Mrs. Same was pretty plain looking but was a totally serious person. You didn't want to get on her bad side. Strangely, she is married to the gym teacher that my mother dated about a year and a half ago.

Our gym teacher which is the same guy as last year still answers my questions.

"Do you guys want to start now or what? Sure you do. Go on, Cece Jones." The teacher says.

"I was just about to climb the rope." Cece said.

Though, we didn't always have the same teacher. It's been that way since our other gym teacher at the start suddenly decided it was time for her to retire. Something about winning the lottery.

"You look pretty in those sweatpants." Ty said to Tinka at gym class.

"God, how do you put up with it." Deuce whispered to Ty.

"I'll tell you later." Ty said.

All 6 of us were in the same class. Even Gena and Josh.

"Can you do it, Jones, course you can." The teacher chimes in.

So I climb the rope and ring the bell. Then as I safely make my way down as I did up, I see a familiar sight of Ty and Tinka being mushy while Deuce looks like he's off in his own world and Rocky looks like she's sweating for some reason.


	31. Chapter 31

I Don't Own Shake It Up

Chapter 32

Smell It Up

"I'm Gary Wilde and this is Shake It Up Chicago. Give it up for the Jamming Jam." Gary Wilde says into his microphone.

A bunch of guys in there 20's are on stage, dancing.

After the show

"What is that?" Gunther says raising an eyebrow.

"Perfume." Tinka says with a smile.

"It smells worse then the cows on our old neighbor's farm." Gunther said disgusted.

"I know." Tinka says with a smile.

"What are you up to?" Gunther says suspicious.

"I want Gary to notice me." Tinka said with a pout.

"I don't think that's the right way." Gunther exclaimed.

"Look, he hasn't noticed me. And I'm just a lousy backup dancer, he HAS to notice me. I've tried everything. This HAS to work." Tinka exclaimed.

"You take things way to far." Gunther said rolling his eyes.

"Gunther, can I speak to you for a minute. Alone." Cece said motioning to Gunther.

"What up, sweetheart." Gunther exclaims.

"You know, cupcake, I've been really nice lately and all but your sister smells gross." Cece said.

"I know, boy, do I know." Gunther says with a sie (sp?).

"How come we don't call each other names like sweetheart and cupcake?" Rocky said to Deuce.

"Because we're better than that." Deuce said with a smile.

"I think it is nice." Rocky said while disappointed.

"Where are you going?" Deuce said to Rocky who was walking somewhere.

"I got to get out of here." Rocky said.

"Me too." Cece said running disgusted.

"Me three." Gunther said in agreement.

"Wait for me." Deuce said all panicked.

"Hey, Gary." Tinka said.

"Tinka, you smell like my mother." Gary exclaimed unaffected.


	32. Chapter 32

I Don't Own Shake It Up

Chapter 32:

Break It Up

At School at the lockers a few days later:

"You okay?" Tinka asks Ty.

"I want to break up." Ty exclaims.

"Ok." Tinka said trying to cover up the hurt.

So many questions ran through her mind but she was silent.

"Hello Deuce." Dina states smiling.

"Hello." Deuce said somewhat startled by Dina's smile.

English:

"Open your books to page 45." The teacher announces in a neutral tone.

"We skip around like crazy in this class." Tinka says agitated.

"Tinka, please, lower your voice." The teacher says agitated.

"Yes ma'am." Tinka says half embarrassed.

Lunch:

"Hey, did you hear?" Rocky whispered to Cece.

"Rocky, I don't even know why you're whispering." Cece whispered back in confusion.

"My brother broke up with Tinka." Rocky exclaimed.

"Oh." Cece said.

She didn't know what to think.

After school:

Cece's mom is watching a soap opera.

"I'm saying that maybe we should take a break." A woman named Anne says on the TV.

"Fine." The man named Dugg says angry.

"Man, just get out." Anne says.

"Fine!" Dugg says slamming the door.


	33. Chapter 33

I Don't Own Shake It Up

Chapter 33

Changing It Up

"Hello, sweetheart." Cece said happily.

"Hey, sexy." Gunther said happily.

The two engaged in a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Deuce said laughing.

"I'm just kidding." Deuce said.

"We're all so happy, aren't we." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Ty said.

"Whatever." Tinka mumbled from nearby.

"I got an idea." Gena said putting her fork down rapidly.

"Seriously, Gena, again with the fork thing." Josh said.

"Look, you want to mess with them or not?" Gena said grinding her teeth creepily.

"No, no, I've had it." Josh said.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving you." Josh said.

"But honey." Gena said whimpering.

"Hey, Dina." Gena said.

"Hey." Dina said though she didn't want to say anything.

"Josh is being so unreasonable." Gena said.

Gena just kind of looked away.

"I'm the hottest girl in school." Gena said flipping her hair.

"My name even rhymes with yours and you are really good looking." Gena said.

Dina gave her a strange look.

"You think I'm good looking." Dina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally." Gena said.


	34. Chapter 34

I Don't Own Shake It Up.

Chapter 34

Unloved it Up

"Hey, what a coincidence, us watching movies together." Gena said.

"I'm on a date." Dina said.

"Yeah, I see that." Gena said with a smile.

"Could you maybe move back a little. You're a little too close to my face." Dina said utterly creeped out.

"I like the view from here." Gena said.

"Umm…" Dina said.

"I brought you candy." The dude said.

Gena wondered who the guy was but didn't say anything.

"This is so great." The dude said.

"Ah huh, sweaty." Dina said looking around.

"What are you looking for?" The dude asked.

"Nothing." Dina said.

After the movie

"The movie was great." The dude said.

"Yeah, it totally was." Dina said laughing.

Gena looked mad as she watched the two walk out hand in hand.

"Josh, I'm sorry." Gena said.

"Ah, it's okay." Josh said.

"I'm not always this mean, I'm just ah…" Gena said.

"Having a bad day." Josh said.

"I guess you could say that." Gena said.

"I love you." Josh said.


	35. Chapter 35

I Don't Own Shake It Up.

Chapter 35

Josh It Up

Josh sat down in front of his computer.

*flashback*

"Hey, man, what's up." Gunther asked happily.

"Nothing much except I have a girlfriend now." Josh exclaimed excited.

*end flashback*

Josh checked his e-mail.

*flashback*

"I called you all here today for a very important meeting." Gena said.

"Gena, it's just us here." Josh exclaimed raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, makes it sound more dramatic."

*end flashback*

"Are you still with that Gena girl." Josh's mom named Maddie said.

"No, mom, I'm not." Josh said.

*flashback*

"I'm getting extra butter." Josh exclaimed happily.

"Seriously, if you keep eating like that, you'll be as big as a balloon." Gena said while poking his stomache lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josh stated while rolling his eyes.

*end flashback*

"I'm going out today with Mr. George." Maddie said.

"Ok." Josh said.

"Make sure you're in bed by 10. It's a school night." Maddie said.

"OK, mom." Josh said.

Josh sied.

It was 5:00pm.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Shake It Up

Gena's new crush is revealed along with other things in a sea full of straight people.

Chapter 36

Triple Date It Up

"There they are making out again." Rocky said looking at a kissing Gunther and Cece.

"How come we never make out?" Rocky exclaimed while looking over at Deuce suspiciously.

"Umm…" Deuce exclaimed.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Deuce said.

"But you just used the bathroom." Rocky stated in defense.

"I have to use it again." Deuce said dashing out as best as he could in the crowded theater.

"Do you think Deuce is like secretly gay or something?" Rocky whispered to Tinka.

"I don't think so." Tinka whispered back while bored looking at Ty who was playing a videogame.

"You'd be surprised." whispered a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Tinka and Rocky said in unison with a shock expression.

"I was doing the same thing. Acting all mean because of my insecurities. I'm so sorry." Gena exclaimed with tears in her eyes whispering.

By then though, the theater was too dark to see her cry (and her crying was silent) and Ty had put his game away. Deuce had come back to sit down. Even Cece and Gunther finally stopped making out.

"From the producers who brought you my fair sponge, comes the story of a young adult women getting pregnant. Now at 25, she may be battling other problems as well." The narrator of the preview says.

Thoughts:

Rocky: My fair sponge was so lame.

Tinka: My hair is so pretty. Thank God, Ty put down that video game.

Cece: Gunther is so cute.

Gunther: I want to see some car chases.

Ty: This movie is so boring.

Deuce: Those guys that call me gay are crazy.

Gena: I totally have a crush on Dina. How did this happen? Man, I feel so pathetic going to the movie theater alone.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 37

Thinking It Over It Up

"I can't believe it." Dina said shutting the door behind her.

"You home already?" Dina's father asked.

"Yes, Dad." Dina exclaimed.

Dina's father went back to watching Spanish TV as Dina tried to make it upstairs quickly.

The phone rang

"Hey, Dina, what is going on?", Cece said on the other end.

"Hey, nothing much." Dina said sort of lieing.

"Have you told her yet?" Cece exclaimed neutrally.

"I have a boyfriend who I am very much in love with." Dina said.

"Yeah, Joseph, I know him. We were acquainted three hours ago, I remember." Cece said with a grin.

"Yeah." Dina exclaimed with uncertainty in her voice.

"Crazy shit happens in life, I just deal with it the best I can, myself." Cece said.

"Thanks." Dina said.

"Don't mention it." Cece said.

The next day

"What is this? You'd think somebody was having sex in here." Josh said.

"Haha, I kind of wish but nah." Joseph stated while acting kind of goofy.

"You've been acting different." Josh said.

"No, I haven't." Joseph said.

"You so have." Josh said.

"My girlfriend left me, I was…" Joseph exclaimed.

"Oh god, I know, okay man." Josh said looking away as he slowly walked out of the door.

"Is everything okay. Would you like some milk and cookies." Josh's mother Taylor said as he saw Josh coming down the stairs.

"No thank you m'am." Joseph said as he exited out of the front door.


	38. Chapter 38

I Don't Own Shake It Up.

Chapter 38:

End It Up

"Happy Birthday Cece." Everybody exclaims.

They enter Cece's apartment with gifts.

"Ah, you shouldn't have guys. Thank you so much. You can put your gifts on the table." Cece said graciously.

"And Gunther I believe you owe me another gift." Cece said with a giggle.

The two share a quick kiss.

"OK, how about I open gifts now." Cece said.

"Typical Cece." Rocky said with a smile.

"And don't you forget it." Cece said with a smirk.

"Well, shit, a gift card for fall springs." Cece exclaimed.

"You guys, I got you each a present too because well, I'm famous." Cece said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and we are even more famous now because we just got a role in a movie." Rocky said.

"Yes and I'll be playing her love interest in the movie. Off screen and On screen lover, that's who I am." Gunther said.

"I thought I was perfect for the main role though." Tinka said.

"Now let's get dancing." Cece exclaimed while putting on some music.

First a fast song then a slow song.

"This party is lame." Flynn says while coming in.

"I know we fight sometimes but it's only because I'm a little insecure." Rocky says.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been a perfect boyfriend either." Deuce says.

"No way, you're perfect too me even though they say nobody is perfect." Rocky says.

"Who would of thought. We broke up twice already and here we are together again very much in love." Ty says.

"I couldn't agree more." Tinka says.

5 days later

"Hey Dina, you didn't come to my party. Everybody else from Shake It Up was there." Cece says.

"Sorry, I was busy." Dina exclaimed.

"It's okay." Cece says.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to face Gena." Dina says nervously.

"You'll do great." Cece says.

Dina walks over to Gena, now a new backup dancer on the show.

"Hi Gena." Dina says.

"Oh, hi Dina." Gena says.

"It wasn't really working out with Joseph. And I got to thinking, we've become really close. I don't think this the rebound talking so yeah." Dina says.

"Yeah, what?" Gena says.

"To go out with you." Dina says.

"Pefect." Gena says.

The End


End file.
